


Time Shock

by focused_lense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Remus Lupin Dies, Sirius Black Dies, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), very not cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focused_lense/pseuds/focused_lense
Summary: Twenty-two years after the war, the next-generation of Weasly and Potter children are causing quite the mischief themselves. After the three head trouble makers accidentally break Hermione's time turner, they get transported back into 1995. Follow the Weasly and Potter children as they try and figure out a way back to their time, all the while dragging one of their parents through time as well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is very non-cannon. I tried to line up most dates and ages and such, however, if some are messed up, it should not affect the layout of the story. Just a quick warning, everyone that dies, does still die, besides Fred. The picture did not show up, however, Miles is played by a younger Cameron Monaghan.

Ophelia Weasley nee Malfoy

  * Married to Fred
  * Children
    * George 2nd 
    * Millie (twin)
    * Miles(twin)
    * Jane
  * Job: Elementary School teacher 
    * Babysits the other children during the summer/Holidays
  * Pureblood
    * Was taken to another family to save from the dark side (Older than Draco)
  * Nicknames
    * “Auntie” by all the children 
    * “Phia” By everyone but the adults
    * “Short Stack” by George
    * “ Darling” by Fred
  * Did not attend Hogwarts but would be a Hufflepuff. 



George 2nd

  * Age: 18 (born 2002)
  * Gryffindor
  * Nickname: Jug



Millie and Miles

  * Age:13 (2007)
  * Hufflepuff



June

  * Age:4 (2016)
  * Nickname: Junnie, Jude




	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the events that happened before the story. A back story to fully understands the new characters.

Chapter one

It’s been nearly twenty-two years since the battle of Hogwarts. Things settled down shortly after the war, and things continued onward. The golden trio went on to their eighth year and went on to jobs in the real world. Ron and Hermione ended up together after the war. Ron went on to become an Auror, and Hermione went on to work at the ministry of magic. They had two children: Rose and Hugo. Ginny went on to play quidditch professionally for a few years before settling down with Dean Thomas. Harry graduated from Hogwarts and immediately took over as professor of defense against the dark arts. Now here’s where things get a bit complicated.

Three years before Draco was born, Lucious and Narcissa had a daughter named Ophelia. When she was roughly one year old, word spread that Voldemort was rising. In fear of their daughter’s life and with the help of Dumbledore, they sent their baby girl away to live with a magical family in France. Once she was away, Dumbledoor wiped all of their memories of her to protect her. Ophelia attended Beauxbaton. In 1994, she went to Hogwarts with the rest of her school for the Triwizard tournament. It was here when things changed.

Fred and Ophelia locked eyes during the introduction dance, and with one wink from Ophelia, Fred was a goner. Fred couldn't get the girl out of his mind. He asked her to the Yule Ball, and they danced the night away. Then everything kind of went to shit. Voldemort returned during the final trial of the tournament, killing Cedric. And we all know what happens next. Over the next few years, Fred and Ophelia keep in touch with letters and such, but they cannot see one another.

When Dumbledore dies, the spell upon the Malfoys lifts and Luisous and Narcissa remember their little girl, but it was too late to get to know her; they were far too deep into the dark arts. They decided to tell Draco about his sister and urged him to find her. Draco created a new potion that can trace people with the same DNA as the brewer. When he locates Ophelia, he writes her immediately, and they begin to bond as brother and sister. Ophelia knew her parents were going to Azkaban if they lost the war, so she decided to come to find Draco to gain guardianship over him. 

Ophelia appeared just when the war had begun. She dodged spells and cast some of her own as she made her way through the castle, looking for Draco. She played a crucial part in some aspects of the war, actually. Nobody really knew who she was; she was merely running around the castle having mini battles, trying to find Draco. She had just entered one end of a hallway when she heard a shout from far down the hall and noticed a twin mere feet away from her. She heard the explosion before she saw anything; it looked like the twin didn’t hear it. Ophelia sprung to the twin, grabbing him by the arm and drawing him into the doorway, and throwing up a shield to protect them from the explosion. The twin looked at her with wide eyes as parts of the wall completely covered the shield, effectively burying them. The twin had his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for death, but after a second, he opened them up and looked at Ophelia.

“Ophelia?” he finally asked. She smiled at him and leaned forward, and placed her lips on his. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck as he kissed back.

“Hey Freddie,” she says as they pull apart. 

“How did you know it was me and not Georgie?” he questioned.

“Well-” Ophelia began to say but was interrupted by shouting. 

“FREDDIE! FRED! OH GOD, FREDDIE” could be heard beyond the stone wall barrier. The rocks above them began to shift, and light began to poke through the wall. Finally, the rocks were pulled off the barrier, and Ophelia could drop them before they were both tacked by the younger twin. 

“Oh god, Freddie, I thought you were gone! I didn’t see Short Stack over here grab you. I thought you were dead!” yelled George.

“Well, I’m gonna be if you don’t let me breathe,” Fred wheezed as his brother’s arms tighten around the two of them in a tight hug. George sheepishly smiled and let go of them. 

“Well, come on them, we best meet the rest of the lot outside,” George says. The three of them run outside, where a crowd has gathered outside the doors and by the bridge. Voldemort stepped forward with Hagrid behind him, carrying someone. “Who is that Hagrids carrying?” someone from the front asked as Fred, George, and Ophelia pushed their way to the front. “Harry Potter is dead!” shouts Voldemort as Ginny surges forward as Arthur rushes to pull her back. “Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forth, you'll put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead! And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us or die!” Voldemort shouted to the group.

“Draco! Draco. Draco comes on.” Narcissa shouted from the other side of the circle. Ophelia had just made it to the front when Draco took a hesitant step forward. Ophelia lunged forward and grabbed Draco’s bicep. He whipped around, terrified. He took a second to look her over before throwing himself in her arms. “ You don’t have to do this Dray, I came here to get you to take over guardianship, so you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she whispered to him. “I want to stay with you, please; I don’t want to do this,” Draco whispered back. “Then you won’t,” she said as she let him and pushed him behind her while keeping ahold of his hand. “Are we not gonna talk about Malfoy holding your woman’s hand, Forge?” “Not right now, Gred.” 

And then the war proceeded. Harry defeated Voldemort. The war ended but not without casualties. Remus and Tonks were among the dead. Andromeda was too broken-hearted after the war, the loss of her family was too much to bear, and the healers said she had died from a broken heart. With Harry being Teddy’s godfather, he had gained Teddy's guardianship, but with him going back to school, Ophelia offered to take care of him while he was away, considering he was her cousin.

That first kiss during the battle was the first of many kisses shared between the two. They got married two years later and had 3 children within five years after that. They had George Gideon, who goes by Jug. Three years later, they had the twins, Millie and Miles. They had another child, a very surprise of a child, almost 10 years after the twins. Draco lived with Ophelia and Fred for the remainder of his Hogwarts years. He moved out with Harry when the two began to date during their Eighth year. Draco and Harry are both professors at Hogwarts. Harry is the DADA teacher, and Draco is the Potions teacher. They share Grimalud’s Place with Teddy, a special door connecting the home with Hogwarts, a ministry gift. Fred and George still run the shop. Ophelia works at an elementary school mainly occupied by children who will most likely be going to a wizarding school when they turn eleven. Because school is not in session during the summer and holidays, Ophelia typically babysits the other children during these times. 


	3. Babysitter Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is usually tasked with babysitting 15+ children at a given time. He's quite good at it, he's had years of practice. With the help of his wife Victoire and his cousin George 2nd, everything should go smoothly. It should, until the trouble trio get carried away, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am realyyyyy bad at summaries. I just have no idea what to ever write.

The sound of laughter can be heard in the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place. More laughter in the last two decades than centuries before. The house is fuller than normal, with more children than the four that typically occupy it. The number has tripled, quardrupadeled almost. Every other month all the adults get together and go out to dinner without the children, a time for themselves to catch up with old friends about their busy lives and whatnot. Each time a different set of parents host all the children, last time, it was Ophelia and Fred’s house, Hideaway Cottage.

The name might sound odd, but it has true meaning. When the couple went house hunting for the first time, the first house they went to look at, they couldn't find the house; it was hidden away, blended in with the greenery surrounding it. It was absolutely perfect for the two; it had four bedrooms, a fireplace for Floo, and beautiful scenery. When June came along, they charmed the house and added another room. However, the house's best feature is that it had an amazing kitchen; Opelia loved to cook, some of her recipes even rivaled some of Molly’s, but absolutely nobody would ever say anything like that. 

This time the children were being hosted at 12 Grimmauld Place by Draco and Harry. The house looks different than it did before when Sirius lived there before he died. Draco and Harry took the summer before they both started teaching to redo the house, washing out the negative energy left behind from the Blacks. Draco was able to get the portrait of Walburga Black off the wall, which really helped brighten the place. They changed all the rooms but two. Sirius’ room and the Black Family Tree room. They debated this room but decided to keep it, but decided to fix all the burns on the wall, mainly Andromeda and Sirius. Now the wall has Harry and their four children on it and Ophelia, Fred, and their four children. 

The adults have already left for the restaurant. In charge, they left 22-year-old Teddy Lupin and 20-year-old Victoire Lupin nee Weasley. They have married a year ago and are expecting their first child; Victoire is 5 months along. They are watching over Bill and Fleur, Harry and Draco, Neville and Luna, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermoine, and Fred and Opehlias children. Ginny and Dean have yet to have children; both focused on their careers. Percy and Audrey would typically attend as well, but both Molly and Lucy had come down with a cold, so they decided to forgo this month's dinner. 

They had just finished serving dinner for twenty people, so needless to say; there were tons of dishes. Therefore, Teddy, Vic, and George (Jug) were in the kitchen doing the dishes while the rest of the children played in other areas besides June. June sat at the kitchen table with the three adults coloring in her muggle coloring book while the adults cleaned around her. June was the youngest of the bunch; therefore, she did not really play much with the rest of the children when they get together; she's too young and much smaller than the rest of the children and their chosen activities. So typically, she hangs around her older cousins, mainly her brother. June is going through a bit of an attachment phase. Clinging mainly to Fred, she's a MAJOR daddies girl, but it's either her mother or Jug when Fred's not around. It’s probably a good thing that she doesn't hang around the teenagers; they are known for their mischief when they all get together. 

“Miles!Fred! Let’s go!” James whispered to the cousins as they sat in the room with their other cousins and siblings. The two looked at one another before nodding and snuck out of the large lounge room unknown to the occupants' rest. They crept along the third-floor hall making their way to Harry’s office. “Do you have it?” Miles asked as they stopped outside the door. Times had changed in the wizarding world. A new rule allowed underage wizards to use basic spells and such; they were also much more lenient on the spells used. While the three boys could have used _Alohomora_ to open the door, Harry was far smarter than that. The door's charm wasn't a typical locking charm, rather a locking charm that connected to a key. The door would only open with the key; no unlocking charms would open it; the boys had already tried.

“Yeah, it's right here. I nicked it off him when he hugged me goodbye,” James said as he held up a ring of keys to the house. The boys had wanted to sneak into Harry’s office to retrieve the map they had begun to make. They were attempting to make another map, such as the Marauders Map, but they wanted it to change locations on the map as the map changed locations. Such as Grimmauld Place to Hideaway Cottage to Hogwarts. Harry had confiscated the map during the boys' last week at Hogwarts; as a teacher, he had too. Therefore the boys were trying to get it back. 

“Ahah!” shouted James as the door opened, which caused the other two boys to shush him. James rolled his eyes, walked into the room, and ushered the other two boys, leaving the door open behind them. “Alright, lads, let's split up and find the map. Miles, you take the bookshelves, and Fred and I will take the desk.” With that said, the boys began to look for the map. Fred and James moved carefully through the desk, making sure to put everything back exactly as it once was. Miles was going through all the books, seeing if Harry had stuffed them in one of his books. James and Fred were almost done with the desk, not coming up with anything. Miles was also coming up with nothing, now on the final row of books. Miles sighed, “ Lads, I don’t think it’s-” Miles stopped suddenly as he pulled a book out and a hidden latch in the bookshelf popped open, revealing a hidden compartment. “Wicked,” Fred said as he rushed over to see what was inside, with James following right behind him. 

As they peered inside, James reached in and pulled out the only thing in it. An object appearing to be a bundle of cloth but, once picked up, becomes much heavier. James pulls it out of the compartment and unwraps it, leaving the cloth in the compartment. He pulls a golden necklace out of the cloth with two rings along the outside of the middle circle and an hourglass in the circle. The boys just stared at it for a second, and then Miles asked, “What is that?”

Meanwhile, the adults had just finished the dishes and had tidied up the kitchen for Uncle Draco, who was the typical cook in the house. Vic had been knackered after fixing and cleaning up dinner, so she decided to take a nap in one of the spare rooms the manor had. Jug grabbed June, hoisting her up on his hip with an exaggerated groan, causing her to giggle as she cuddles into his neck. Jug and Teddy made their way into the lounge room where the rest of the children were watching a muggle Christmas movie. Teddy looked around the room to make sure all the children were okay, and he was almost comfortable when he realized the troubled trio was nowhere in sight. He shot up in his seat, “Where's Freddie, James, and Miles at?” He asked frantically.

All the kids that were engrossed in the movie looked around the room with horror on their faces. They all looked at one another and bolted towards the office. The boys have been trying to get into all Christmas Break, with Teddy and Jug, and by association June, in the lead. Teddy runs in first, with everyone else followed close behind, into the room and saw James holding a golden necklace. “What is that?” he hears Miles asked. He also hears Rose gasp as she also recognizes the object in James's hand. “JAMES POTTER PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW” startled James drops the object, and everyone watches as it crashes to the ground and shatters, spreading powder through the crowded room and laying now spread out on the empty room floor.


	4. 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids disappear from their time, but end up in the same place, just 25 years earlier. It's a bit of a shock for their parents, to say the least.

Typically it's somber in Grimmauld Place. Typically there's no laughter. Typically there are no smiles. Tonight is not the typical night in the house, though. It's Christmas Eve, circa 1995. It’s been a tough year for the golden trio. The Triwizard Tournament took place and wreaked havoc on poor Harry’s life. He had to face such a dangerous task at a mere 14 years old. It was hard on Harry, all the pressure on his shoulders. The hate from nearly the entire school, his rough patch with Ron, Cedric's death, and, you know, the official/unofficial return of Voldemort.

Safe to say that 4th year did not go well for Harry Potter. And the summer following was not glamorous either. Protecting himself and his cousin, Harry had to go on trial for the underage use of magic and get transported to 12 Grimmauld Place. Then the school year started following the same pattern. The rumors of Voldemort caused tension among Harry and some students, and along with the arrival of Umbridge, Harry’s 5th year was quickly shaping out to be disastrous, like always. The final plague of 1995 came when Harry dreamt about Arthur Weasley being attacked, which turned out to be a vision. This leads to now. The entire Weasley clan, excluding Charlie and Percy, now resides in 12 Grimmauld Place during the holiday break. 

They had just finished an Order meeting and were now enjoying Christmas Eve dinner. Sitting around the table were Molly and Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, the Twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Despite having just gotten out of a meeting, there was no tension in the air, rather a joyish feeling. They were all eating, engaging in small conversation. All except one, “George, sweetie, is something wrong with the food? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you push your food around this much,” Molly asked, concerned for the wrong twin. All the children giggled at the women, for it seemed they were in on the situation or joke. “Actually, Mom, I’m George, but Freddie here just misses his wit- OUCH” George begins with a smirk but cuts out in pain after Fred slams his foot down on his twins. “It’s nothing Mom, I’m just not in a joyful mood this year,” Fred tells his mother without looking up from his plate. All the children laugh again, knowing exactly as to why the twin wasn't in the mood. “Oh come on, Freddie, she’s gonna find out eventually about-” Ron begins but is cut off by Fred pulling out his wand and muttering a silencing spell on his younger brother.

“FREDRICK WEASLEY! What have I told you! No magic at the table! Now, what have you done now? What will I eventually find out? You better not be planning something!” Molly yelled at the boy. The two boys are always up to something, but this feels different. “Now, Molly, it’s obvious the boy doesn’t want to talk about it. Why don’t we go back to eating, yeah? Eat up, Fred.” Arthur said, calming his wife down. He, too, noticed the off feeling from his son, obviously sensing something wrong with the boy. “Thank, dad,” Fred said as he began to tuck into his food, still wearing a frown. George rubbed his twin's shoulder leaning over to whisper, “I’m sure the owl is coming; there's a snowstorm out there right now, the owl is probably just late.” Fred nodded at his twin's words, but it did little to make him feel better.

“But I just want-” Molly began but was cut off by a loud crashing coming from upstairs, the third floor in particular. Everyone froze, staring in shock at one another before everyone shot off. Everyone ran to the sound, the adults and Bill in the lead with their wands out in preparation for a fight. When they got to the room, an old guest bedroom that hasn't been touched in years, they were shocked to find many children, around 18 children ranging from 4-20 it looked like. On one side of the room were three boys all huddled around a pile of a broken trinket on the floor, staring at it in shock. On the other side of the room housed even more children with varying facial expressions ranging from terrified to absolute range.

“JAMES POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” shouted the oldest looking person said. When they entered the room, his hair was a cotton candy blue, but now it was fiery red. “BOYS! DID YOU GUYS NOT KNOW THAT WAS A TIME TURNER? HONESTLY DO YOU EVER EVEN PAY ATTENTION IN SCHOOL?” shouted a young-looking girl with Weasley's hair yet with a familiar busyness to it. “Rose, calm down. I can handle it,” stated the older boy again as he placed his hand on the young girl's shoulder. “DID YOU GUYS NOT KNOW THAT WAS A TIME TURNER? HONESTLY DO YOU EVER EVEN PAY ATTENTION IN SCHOOL?” the boy proceeded to shout, causing the girl to throw her hands in the air and roll her eyes. “Bloody idiots, all of you,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Did he just say, James Potter?” Harry asked, startling everyone in the as the adults were just as shocked as he was. All the strangers whipped around, not realizing they had an audience. This caused the Order members to hold their wands up threateningly, causing the children to scurry behind the two older-looking boys, the before mentioned boy and another boy with Weasley hair and little blonde in his arms. “Oh no” could be heard from the group from quite a few children in the group. “Who are you, and how did you get into my house? “ pressed Sirius as he held up a temporary wand Dumbledoor gave him. The two boys looked at one another before the boy with now blue hair stepped forward. “What year is it?” he asked, rather than answering the questions. “1995,” Remus pipes up from behind Sirius. The boy looked at Remus and then shifted his gaze to Tonks before whipping around to glare at the three boys from earlier.

“Are you kidding me? Your parents are literally going to murder you, and then me for letting this happen” he began to rant before Arthur cleared his throat. The boy turned back to the group of wizards, face flushed. “Right, sorry. My name is Teddy Lupin. These are my cousins. We are from the future, 2020, to be exact. These three idiots broke a Time-Turner, and it appears we were sent back to here, or now? I don’t really understand time travel,” he stated. The people from 1995 looked at Teddy in disbelief, not knowing if they should believe the story or not. “Remus?Sirius?Tonks?” Molly asked the three experienced people in the group. “We should contact Dumbledoor and ask him to come with some veritaserum just to be safe,” Tonks said, still watching the group cautiously. “Bill? Will you go and get the headmaster, please” she added after Sirius and Remus agreed with her plan. Bill quickly nodded and apparated from the bedroom. It was roughly five minutes of a heavy tension before Bill returned with the headmaster and the serum. “So who will be taking it?” the headmaster asked.

“It will be” Teddy quickly stepped forward. “I’m the oldest and in charge of everyone,” he added after getting a look from the other older boy. Dumbledore held out his hand with the serum in it. Teddy reached forward and grabbed it, his wedding band clicking off the vial. He winced, thinking about how mad and scared Vic is gonna be when she wakes up. He uncorked it and knocked it bad, giving a grimace and a shake of the head. He tossed his hand out in a ‘continue’ gesture. “What is your full name?” Dumbledore asked. “Edward Remus Lupin,” Teddy answered automatically. “What year are you from?” “2020” “How did you get into this house?” “I used to live here until I got married; I was babysitting all the children here in the house” “How did you get in 1995?” “The three boys in the back broke a time-turner, sending us here, I suspect” “Why did you call him James Potter” Harry jumped in quickly, the answer gnawing away at him.

Teddy gave him a small smirk before looking at Dumbledore, “Are we able to talk about specifics?” he asked. Dumbledor thought for a second before stating, “Yes, we will have to obliviate everyone when we get you back to your town. Teddy smirked before stating, “Well, Uncle Harry, I called him that because that is what you named him, James Sirius Potter.” Silence. Harry just stared at Teddy and then looked at James, then Sirius, and then James again before swallowing hard. “I think you broke him, Ted,” the older boy said, chuckling slightly, adjusting the small blonde who had her head tucked into his neck. “I think so, Jug, I think so,” Teddy said. Dumbledore noting the silence, began to speak. 

“Why don't we take this to a bigger room, say the living room? I believe the children are no threat,” he stated. Everyone nodded mutely before heading down the stairs; dinner was forgotten. The children all stood in front of the couch, which the adults sat on, along with Harry, who is still in shock. “ Why don’t you go around and introduce yourselves, go ahead and give your full name, age, your house, and who your parents are, hm?” Dumbledore stated, taking a seat in the corner. 

“I suppose I’ll go first; as I said, my name is Teddy Lupin, I'm 22 years old, and I’m a Hufflepuff. I’m married to Vic Weasley now Lupin; she’s at home resting, she’s 5 months pregnant and surly planning my death once she wakes to an empty house. As for my parents, my father is Remus Lupin, and my mother is Tonks.” Teddy stated while stepping forward. “OH, and I'm a Metamorphmagus,” he added. Sirius let out a loud laugh slapping his oldest friend on the back, noting the shocked expression on his face, “I see she eventually breaks you down, old man, huh?” Remus blushes a deep red glancing at his friend before looking over at Tonks, who hasn't looked away from Teddy- their son.

“Are you okay- OOMPH” Teddy began to ask his mother before being cut off by his mother flying into his arms. Teddy looked at the other boy in shock before wrapping his arm tightly around his mother. Remus noticed the tears in his son's eyes as he hugged his mother, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “Were dead aren't we?” Remus asked as he slowly walked towards the pair. Teddy looked up sharply at his father as Tonks pulled away; he slowly nodded as he whipped his tears away. “Yeah, you both died together in the final battle less than a month after I was born. My Aunt and Uncle Harry raised me.” Tonks slammed her hand over her mouth before turning into Remus’ side and crying as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and brought his son - his son- into the family hug. 

As the family broke apart, Molly began to speak, “I couldn't help but notice you said, Vic Weasley? Do I get grandchildren after all?” Molly asked quickly and with tons of excitement. All the children laughed. “Grandma, most of them are your grandchildren, and if they aren't by blood, they certainly are by love. We all call you Grandma, and you have even more that aren't even here like Vic and then Percy’s children,” Teddy began before Molly cut him off. “Wait, Percy’s children? He comes back to the family?” Molly asked desperately. “Yes, he comes back around during the final battle, he and his muggle wife Audrey have two children, Molly 2nd and Lucy, but they have a cold right now, so they aren't here,” Teddy said.

Molly began to cry and curled into Arthurs's arms, muttering about her boy being back home. Teddy took a look behind him at the children and glanced at two, in particular, sharing a nod before turning the adults again. “ I guess I will talk about Victoire then. Her name is Victoire Lupin nee Weasley. She’s 20 and 5 months pregnant with our first child, a boy. She was in Ravenclaw, and she is the eldest daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour,” Teddy finished. Two identical laughs ring out into the room as the twins slap Bill on the back, “I thought you were just-” “teaching her some English, hmm Bill?” the twins asked, teasing their older brother. Bill muttered a “shut up” under his breath, his cheeks as red as his hair. “Alright, I’ll let Victoire’s siblings take the floor then,” Teddy said as he backed up, and two children, a boy, and a girl, took his place. The two looked at one another before the girl began to speak. 

“My name is Dominique Weasley. I'm 16 and am in Ravenclaw. My parents are obviously Bill and Fleur. I along with Victoire are half-Veela, as well.” Dominique had the Weasley red hair, along with a certain beauty to her, no doubt due to her Veela ancestry. She stepped aside and let the boy step forward. “My name is Louis Weasley. I'm 14 and in Hufflepuff. I'm Bill and Fleur’s only and youngest son,” he said quickly, obviously not liking the spotlight. “You’ve got blonde hair,” Ron said, confused, kinda rudely. Bill slapped the back of his, glaring at him, already protective of his children he just met. “There are only three Weasleys with blonde hair, Victoire, me, and Junie over there. “ Louis said, used to his uncle being like that, nodding his head over to the little blonde in the taller man's arms. Hearing her name, the little girl pulled her head out of the man's next and looked around before her eyes found the twins, and she grinned and tried to wiggle free from the man's arms. “Daddy!!” she squealed, still wiggling.

. “Me?” “Me?” the twins asked at the same time, pointing to themselves.“Ah wait, June. That's not dad.” the man grunted, still trying to get hold of the girl. The girl stopped and looked up at her brother, “Unkle Gworge?” she asked in a cute voice. “It’s not Uncle George either, snowflake. They don’t know who we are.” he tried to explain. “Daddy doesn’t want me?” she asked, her lips quivering before she started to cry, tears running down her face with no chance of stopping. “No, no no, no, don’t cry, Junie. Dad still wants you; that's just a different version of dad, okay?” he quickly said, trying to get her to calm down but only succeeded in making her cry harder. “Oh, my Merlin,” he muttered before looking over to the twins. “Dad- Fred- look, I know you don’t know her, but will you hold her? She is a major daddies girl, and you always make her stop crying.” he pleaded as the girl continued to cry. Fred just looked at him, shocked; he was a father? Who was their mother? Thoughts were running wild in his head; he stood frozen before George shoved him forward a bit, and he quickly moved to the pair, already feeling a bond with the small girl.

“Don’t cry, little one, it’s alright. I’ve got you,” he whispered as he took the girl from the man's arms and moved to the back of the room to walk back and forth with the small child. The girl settled down immediately, recognizing her father's arms and wrapping her own arms tightly around his neck, refusing to let go. “Any chance you'll tell me who your mommy is eh little bit?” he whispered when she finally stopped crying. Giggling into his neck, she shook her head and whispered, “ nope,” to which he tickled her side, causing her to giggle loudly. “Oh, thank god.” whispered the man who plopped down on the open chair and leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I need a drink,” he muttered, to which Teddy nodded and pointed at him. One of the three boys that broke the time turner stepped forward.

“Well, now that that's settled, I suppose I could introduce myself. I'm Fred Weasley 2nd. Prankster extraordinaire. I'm 14 and am in Gryffindor. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson. But Auntie says I act more like Uncle Fred, much to her displeasure, which I don't think is a bad thing, but it's whatever.” Fred 2nd winked. He had a smirk on his face that looked like it was always there. He had short curly brown hair and a darker complexion. “Angelina Johnson eh Georgie? You've only had a crush on her since she knocked you on your arse during practice in the second year. And naming your kid after me, I’m touched really, honored.” Fred Sr. winked at his brother and laughed as he dodged a pillow his twin threw at him. “Hey! Watch it! I got precious cargo!” he fake yelled. Lifting Junie higher on his hip as she laughed. George just grumbled as another girl stepped forward. “My name is Roxanne Weasly; I am unfortunately Fred’s twin. I'm also 14 and in Gryffindor. Obviously, George and Angelina are my parents. We’re the only kids because mom said she wasn't risking bringing another demon Weasley into the world after Fred and Miles.” Roxanne said as she fiddled with her PJ shirt. She had long brown dreads, similar to her mother's when she was younger. After she stepped back with her brother, the girl who earlier shouted at James stepped forward with a boy.

“My name is Rose Weasley. I'm 13, and I'm in Gryffindor; I am top of my class, and my parents Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” Rosie said the last part fast, knowing there will be some commotion from the announcement. “Wait, when did they get together? This is VERY important.” Stressed George looking desperate. “Ummm, I'd say during the final battle. So technically their seventh year.” Rose answered, already knowing what was happening. “Damn it,” snapped George slamming 5 gallons into Harry’s hand. “Are you kidding me?” muttered Fred doing the same while balancing Junie. “Seriously? You couldn't have done it earlier?” glared Ginny as she put the money into a smirking Harry’s hand. “Honestly, Ron,” Bill signed, digging in his pocket for his gallons. “Whoa, Wait! You bet on when we would get together?” Hermione turned on her heels to face the gamblers. “Of course we did!” “It’s obvious you have feelings for one another” -“Georgie here said 5th year” -“Freddie said last school year until the Yule Ball thing happened.” Ginny piped up, “I bet you wouldn't get together until after graduation.” Then Bill, “I thought I'd be next summer for sure.” Harry then gave a sly smile as he spoke, “I said in the middle of a life-threatening event.”

Hermione threw her hands in the air and rolled her eyes, eerily similar to the way the young girl- her daughter- had earlier. Ron still had yet to say anything, looking frozen before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. “Bloody hell,” he jumped, not expecting the hit, “I marry Mione.” “Honestly, Ronald, is that all you got from that? We have children! And we get together during a battle! A battle for Merlin's sake!” Hermione snapped. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. The little boy had then stepped forward. “My name is Hugo Weasley. I'm only 9, so I haven't been to Hogwarts yet, but Auntie said I'd be in Gryffindor, and she's never wrong! She’s guessed everyone right so far! And my parents and Ron and Hermione”. Both Rose and Hugo had Weasley hair and freckles, with their hair being a bit thicker like their mothers. As Rose and Hugo stepped back, two blondes stepped forward. “I’m Apollo,” “I'm Artemis,” “Were 13,” “And were in Ravenclaw,” “Are parents are” “Neville Longbottom” “and Luna Lovegood,” said the twins together, finishing one another's sentences. “Aww, that's cute! I knew they would end up together,” Ginny gushed. The twins blushed before stepping back from the adults. 

The man who had previously sat in the chair now stood up, “Well, I suppose it's our turn now, eh?” He moved to the center of the room, and two redheads, a boy, and girl, followed after him. “Well, my name is G-” He began but was cut off by a loud crash from the room the children came from. All heads turned towards the doorway as two figures made their way into the room, quickly yelling children's names.


	5. More Introductions

“George!” “Teddy!” “James!” “Kids!” was yelled as the group heard footsteps coming from the direction the kids came from. Junie perked her head up at the voices. “Mommy!” she squealed, giggling in Fred’s arms. “Junnie!” shouted a female voice, and then a loud thud was heard again. A woman rushed into the room. The people of 1995 gripped their wands but did not raise them. The woman had long blonde hair tucked into a braid and was wearing a yellow dress that accentuated her curves. She looked to be in her late 30’s or early 40’s. The first person she locked eyes with was the man standing in the middle of the room, getting ready to introduce himself. “George!” she said before she began to move.

“Me? Him?” George and Fred said together. The women ignored the set and moved into the room, hugging the taller man tightly. The man breathed a sigh of relief before hugging her back. Before turning to look at all of the other children in the room, she let go of the man, moving on to hugging the two children that came up with the other man. “Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?” she rushed out. Looking at all the children. The children all murmured that they were fine and no one was hurt. “Mommy!” Junnie shouted again, trying to get the women's attention. “Oh, my baby-” the woman began but suddenly stopped when she turned around and noticed the people from 1995. She whipped back around to the group of kids and glared. 

“JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” she shouted, looking for the boy. She found him along with his two trouble makers trying to sneak behind the couch. James snapped his head up and glared, “why does everyone assume I did something?!?” he asked the room. “That's because, son, it’s typically you that does something wrong,” a voice from the doorway said, making the adults jump as they didn't see him enter. “Daddy!” shouted one of the smaller girls as she rushed over to him. “My darling,” the man signed as he picked her up and hugged her. Two more of the kids hugged him. Teddy sprang up when they were done, and the man wrapped Teddy up tightly in a hug. When they broke apart, the man placed his hands on Teddy's check and asked if he was okay.

“I’m fine, Pa, for now at least. However, I think I’m a dead man walking if I don’t get back to Vic soon.” Teddy chucked before wincing at his mistake. He turned to look at his biological father seeing the hurt look on his face. He went to apologize, but Remus held his hand up. “No, it’s fine. While it does hurt, I can admit, I’m just happy to know someone cared for you growing up.” he turns to look at the man, “so thank you. Even if I don’t know who you are quite yet.” he finished by chuckling. “Don’t mention it, Professor Teddy's family; by blood and marriage,” the man said. “So I know you then?” Remus asked curiously. The man stilled before turning to look at Teddy. Teddy answering the unsaid question, said, “ we were just finishing up introducing ourselves, Jud was getting ready to go, and then Jamies and the rest were up next.” “Well, why don’t you just finish introductions, and then we can get on to the good bits,” the woman said with a smirk on her face. 

“Well then. I guess I’ll start. My name is George Gideon Weasley, but I go by Jug sometimes. I'm 22 years old, and I just finished up my potions mastery. I was a Gryffindor and co-caption of the quidditch team. I'm engaged, and my parents are Fred and Ophelia.” Jug said, and he threw his arm over the women's shoulder, being a good foot taller than her. All the teens from 1995 whip their heads around to look at Fred, who freezes at his eldest son's words. A big smile breaks onto the twin's face as he looks on at his future wife. Ophelia winks at him, and he feels his heart skip a beat just like it did a year ago when they first meet.

Two kids stepped up beside Jug and Ophelia, the girl stepping into Ophelia's embrace as Ophelia wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders, resting her joined hands on her chest. “These are my younger siblings, Millie and Miles.” Jug said, gesturing for the two to speak. The boy spoke first, “ My name is Miles Weasley. I’m 13, I’m a Hufflepuff, and I’ll be trying out for the quidditch team next year! My parents are Ophelia and Fred.” Fred’s heart swelled as he looked at his apparent growing family, longing for the future where this reality exists. The girl then started to speak, “My name is Millie Weasley, I'm also 13, I'm also, unfortunately, Miles twin, I’m also a Hufflepuff. I will not be trying out for the quidditch team though. My parents are obviously Ophelia and Fred.” she said as she hugged her mothers tighter.

Ophelia opened her mouth to introduce the youngest but was interrupted by the child. “ and I’m Junnie Wethly!” the child shouted with a lisp. “ I’m five years old. My favite food is mommy's treacle tart. My favite color is purple and orange, like daddy's shop! My favite animal is a wolfie, and Vicky is my favite cousin!” she finishes with a triumphant smile on her face while all of her cousins voice their disagreements at her last statement. Teddy holds a hand to his heart like he was just shot while James clutches his chest and dramatically falls to the floor. “Oh, and my favite uncle is Uncle Draco!” Junnie yelled while pointing at the man who came in with Ophelia, the man in question places one of his hands on his face before signing loudly. “THE FERRET?”


End file.
